Mix and match
by Olego
Summary: The Walkers and the extended family are invited to the winery. Mostly Kevin & Scotty. P1: K, P2: K, P3: M
1. Mix and Match

"Honey, I'm homo!"

Kevin heard the door close behind Scotty, who was apparently in a good mood. Kevin went into the living room to greet his husband with a quick kiss.

"You sound cheerful."

"How can I not be?" Scotty's voice is still jaunty as he hangs his jacket by the door, "Work was great, it's Friday afternoon and we're leaving for the winery to spend the evening with your family, and then the night at the picturesque hotel close by."

"Yes, with my _family_, have you met them… you know at a social event with alcohol?" Kevin asks sarcastically.

Scotty smiles brightly as he walks into the bedroom to pack his things.

"How bad could it be, Kevin?" Scotty pulls out a bag from a closet and puts it on their bed. "They behaved really well at our wedding," Scotty is quite for a few seconds before adding "You're the one who ran away when we were supposed to consummate."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Kevin asks with a smirk and sits down next to the bag.

"Nope." Scotty puts a t-shirt in the bag and kisses Kevin's cheek. "So anyway, who'll be there?"

"Oh you know, the usual and some potential investors." Kevin seems more relaxed and crosses his legs, leaning backwards on the bed. "And from what I've heard, with the great addition of Julia's family."

Scotty looks up from the closet, raising his eyebrows, demanding Kevin to go on.

"Her parents don't go along with Tommy that well, especially after the _kidnapping_ when Lizzie was born. You should bring those black pants." Kevin says suggestively.

Scotty turns around to face Kevin. He has a hesitant look on his face. "These?" He tugs at a pair in the closet and Kevin nods a bit. "They're snug enough to show off my credit card number from a pocket. I feel comfortable with your family, but that's too much."

"What?" Kevin whines. "There will literally be endless amounts of wine and then you in tight pants. Now that is a good Friday night."

Scotty disappears into the bathroom to collect his toiletries. He can hear Kevin rifle through his bedside table drawer and expects an indecent proposal when he reenters the bedroom.

"What about this then?" Kevin says, jiggling a bottle of hot strawberry massage oil in his hand. Scotty laughs and puts his toilet bag in the already full bag next to Kevin, and then closes it.

"Oh Mr. Walker…" he says and throws himself on top of Kevin right across the bed.

**Later in the evening, at the winery**

Kevin pushes the button on his car keys, and the click behind him tells him it's locked. Scotty is slowly walking in direction of the entrance to the big green back yard. Kevin walks up to him and takes his hand and they exchange smiles.

"You ready, love?" Kevin asks and squeezes Scotty's hand.

"For tonight? Yes. For the comments about us being late? No." Scotty smirks and the remark makes Kevin blush.

--

"There you are? Whatever made you this late?" Tommy welcomed the two of them by the door, smoothly handing them each a glass of wine.

"Traffic." They both answered with one voice. The look on Tommy's face, and on Sarah's, standing near-by obviously didn't believe them.

"I already welcomed everybody." Tommy seems to be stressed. "Talk to Julia's cousins, they seem bored." Tommy points in direction of two 20-somethings, sitting next to each other, sipping wine. He then quickly disappears into the crowd.

"Glad you're getting it on. Someone should." Sarah says, her too sounding bored.

Kevin is about to object when Kitty interferes. She's wiggling an empty glass, suggesting she's been there for a while. She hugs both Kevin and Scotty, much to their surprise. Her unanticipated aptitude for physical contact was however explained when they smelled the wine from her.

"Wow, Kevin, you smell so good." She says.

"You're one to talk." Kevin mutters and Scotty nudges him lightly.

"Yeah what is that?" Sarah leans in to sniff Kevin's neck, making him jerk away his upper body.

"It's sweet." Sarah starts.

"With a round and mature bouquet?" Scotty suggests.

"You smell like sweet strawberry bubblegum." Kitty says, hungrily grabbing a new glass of wine from a passing waiter.

"And you have a hickey!" Sarah sounds suddenly uplifted when she sees the irregular dark spot on Kevin's neck.

Again Kevin jerks away, this time pushing his sisters away.

"It's not!" He corrects his collar. "Personal space." He says, drawing an invisible ring around him.

"Mom!" Kitty takes her mother's wrist as she walks by them. "Kevin has a _hickey_."

"Kitty, you had that same voice every time you wanted me to ground one of your siblings."

"No more wine for Kitty-bitty." Sarah teases.

When the bunch seems otherwise engaged, Kevin and Scotty left the spot. Kevin was blushing more than ever, and Scotty couldn't help but thinking it was extremely cute. He gave Kevin a quick kiss, not realizing a man in his 60's was their spectator.

The man's eyes grew wide when he saw the two men, and he froze in his position. Kevin quickly regained his composure. He held out his hand to man.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Walker." He did his best to sound like the family lawyer that he actually was. He knew he had met this man before, but had trouble placing him.

The man politely, but somewhat repudiated shook Kevin's hand.

"Ben Ridge, Julia's father."

"Right, right. We met at the wedding." Kevin said, more to himself than to Julia's dad. Scotty also holds out his hand.

"Scotty, I'm Kevin's husband." He says when they shake.

Ben Ridge still has the biggest eyes they've ever seen on a person.

"Okay." Is his reply. He finishes his wine and looks out into the room, Kevin guesses to spot the nearest glass filled with wine.

Again the two of them are alone in the big back yard, now both with astonished, yet highly entertained smiles.

"I'm afraid to say this, because I have a feeling that every conversation tonight will be this weird, but let's go talk to those cousins." Kevin suggests.

Scotty laughed gently and nodded in reply. They both finished their wine and exchanged the glasses for some new Merlot, and headed in direction of Julia's cousins.


	2. Mismatched

"Oh _you're_ Kevin and Scotty!" Was Julia's cousin's answer when Kevin introduced himself. "I thought you'd be older. I'm Ryan."

The guy now shaking Scotty's hand is in his early 20's and so obviously gay, even Scotty feels macho. The girl next to Ryan presents herself as Maya, also her in her early 20's. They are both very petite and very sweet, with a lot of resemblance with Julia.

Ryan cups Scotty's hand with both of his when saying hello, smiling brightly. Maya slightly nudges her brother and he lets go.

"So, how are you liking it here?" Says Kevin, trying to strike up a conversation where no one is touching his husband.

"Much better since you came along." Kevin is almost sure that Ryan actually winked at him. He shakes his head to come back to reality.

Julia passed the foursome close enough to hear the remark, and discretely takes Ryan with her, much to his apparent dismay. He waves a goodbye to them before disappearing with Julia.

"Don't mind him, he's so strange when he's a bit drunk." Maya's inability to articulate shows that she's not entirely sober either. "So, it must be nice that your family is so cool with the gay thing." Maya adds and takes a sip from her wine.

"Uh, yeah." Kevin adds with a concerned look in Scotty's direction. He looks completely cool, maybe the wine has taken away his edge, Kevin guesses. "Yeah, it's cool."

Maya rambles on, "Our parents, Julia's dad and our dad are brothers, they weren't all that happy when Ryan came out."

Both Kevin and Scotty feel uneasy with the subject, not ready to be a counseling service for some distant relative just because they are the family gay alibi. Maya didn't seem like she needed any response though.

"I was caught in the middle you know, Ryan and I were always close, and I wanted to support him."

Kevin started making a face, knowing this could only end with her bawling her eyes out, probably on his shoulder.

"So I was the one dragging him to gay bars and meetings. I think that meant a lot to him," Maya gazes out into the air. "but after a while it was just not cool to go to a gay bar with your sister, you know."

Scotty giggles a bit, remembering Sarah and Kevin at Cinnamon Jacks.

"So now I don't really have a reason to go there." She takes another sip. "Which sucks. It's nice you know." She giggles and smiles mischievously. She looks at Kevin, and then at Scotty and back to Kevin. She takes a breath, as if to speak.

Both Kevin and Scotty are quiet, eagerly awaiting her next beat. She raises her index finger, pointing it at a more and more perplexed Kevin.

"That hickey…" Kevin's hand is immediately there to correct his collar again. "… is it… new?"

Kevin stutters and Scotty can barley control himself from laughing. Kevin is too chocked to notice how Scotty is starting to vibrate from hiding his chuckles.

"Um… no. Well, yeah. It's… no." Kevin shakes his head.

Maya moves closer to the two of them, one hand on Kevin's shoulder and the other one on Scotty's. "You know… if you're going to be doing that more, please give me a heads-up." She leans in and slightly touches Kevin's cheek with her lips, not kissing. She does the same to Scotty, then she giggles a bit and leaves.

"Did she just..." Kevin starts.

"Yep."

"… invite us to a threesome?" Kevin looks mortified. "Is it too early to leave?"

"We've been here for less than an hour, Kev." Scotty says matter-of-factly.

"Yep, and so far my sisters have invaded our sex life, we've been caught kissing in front of a homophobic yahoo and been hit on by a brother and sister. I'd say we've more than done ours for this party." Kevin states sarcastically.

Scotty laughs out loud when Kevin lists the segments of their evening.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I guess sucking on your neck was a bad idea." Scotty says apologetically.

It's suddenly Kevin with the mischievous smile. "Not at all. Maybe we should just keep it to a minimum before family get-togethers."

"And instead do it when you're headed to work?" Scotty teases.

Sarah approaches them with a big smile on her face.

"Rumor has it you two are up to a little hanky-panky with the cute blue-eyed trinket."

Her comment is received with startled faces from both Kevin and Scotty.

"The what?"

"Julia's cousin or whatever."

"He said what?!" Kevin screams.

"He didn't say… but he… well." Sarah wiggled her head a bit.

"And with whom did he share this piece of information?"

"Only me." Kevin sighed with relief. "And Julia. And Kitty." Sarah looked like she would burst with uncontrollable joy at any minute.

"Come one Kevin!" Sarah smacked her brother on his chest. "Don't be such a pussy. I'm joking. Scotty! You know I'm joking right." Before Scotty had the time to answer Sarah continued. "He obviously liked you guys though."

"We know." Scotty says. "And apparently, so did his sister."

"No!" Sarah hissed, leaning in to hear the juice story she is expecting to follow.

"She wants to carry our love child." Kevin announces dryly.

Sarah leans back, obviously not satisfied with the answer.

"You know, you shouldn't complain. People are throwing themselves at you. Me, I'm all alone. I'm an old spinster."

"Come on Sarah! Cheer up. Have some wine." Kevin grabs a glass from a waiter close-by and hands it to his sister. She frowns but sips.

"If you want to skedaddle, please do. That Inn we're staying at is really cozy. All rooms have Jacuzzis and king-sized beds with really soft sheets. You go." Sarah ushers them towards the exit of the garden. "I'll cover for you." She nods and waves a bit with her glass-holding hand, making the wine splatter.

"Oops." She sniggers a bit. "I'll go find Kitty and make up stories about you two and why you took off this early."

Kevin and Scotty knows she means it, but can't drop the thought of the Jacuzzi. They glance at each other, nod approvingly and leaves after wishing Tommy good luck with the investors and saying goodbye to Nora.


	3. Rematched

Kevin and Scotty arrived at the Inn twenty minutes later. It was located away from the bigger road and with very few other houses in the neighborhood. The house looked old, but Scotty guessed it wasn't a day over ten years. Outside were orange trees with fruits on them, shining in the dusk air.

Scotty stopped half-way to the entrance door and looked at the building. Kevin stopped next to him and took his hand.

"Just consider this like a bonus honey moon. Imagine we're far away from all my family members." Kevin picked up his cell phone from his pocket and switched it off. Scotty saw and did the same thing. Chances were small someone would call him, but it was a romantic gesture, not wanting to be interrupted.

The checked in and were showed to a room on the third floor. The room was located in a corner of the building, with views of the wide green orchards, also beaming with oranges. Or was it peaches? Scotty walked over to the window to get a closer look. It was hard to make out the small fruits through the window.

When he turned around he saw right into the big white tiled bathroom to which Kevin had opened the door to get a closer look at the infamous bath tub. He walked out of the room with a playful smile. He walked right up to Scotty and encircled his waist. Scotty agreed to the embrace and put his hands behind Kevin's neck, fingers stroking his hair.

Their first kiss was light and tender, their lips only slightly brushing against each other. When Scotty offered his tongue Kevin willingly accepted. As they kissed hands started moving up under sweaters. Kevin opened the lowest button of Scotty's white shirt, caressing his tummy and belly button. He knew it made Scotty tingle with lust, forcing Scotty's sudden desire to pull Kevin's shirt over his head.

He pulled Kevin in direction of the bed, but Kevin refused, and they remained standing up in the middle of the room.

"We're here for the Jacuzzi, remember?" He says when Scotty's lips temporarily leaves his.

Scotty takes a deep breath to come back to reality. He nods and takes a step back.

"Yeah." He still holds one of Kevin's hands in his, and neither of them move. Kevin move close to Scotty and they resume the kissing.

When Scotty again tries to push Kevin onto the bed, he doesn't meet any resistance. Kevin land on the bed and removes his pants. They end up on the floor, quickly followed by Scotty's pants and shirt.

Scotty slowly crawls onto Kevin, grazing his calf… his thigh… his hip… Scotty cautiously avoids Kevin's underwear, under which he can see how much Kevin wants him to move the party along quicker.

Scotty lowers himself on Kevin's body and vaguely rubs himself against him. Kevin moans of desperation, pulling Scotty down onto him and rolls over. Scotty ends up in a somewhat uncomfortable position and jerks his legs. Kevin slides off the younger man, and indicates that he thinks it's time for underwear removal. It hits Scotty how inarticulate Kevin is in bed, and thinks it's fun, seeing how much he usually talks.

Kevin kisses the smile on Scotty's lips. His kisses move down on Scotty's neck, on his shoulders, his chest and his belly. Kevin moves his hands over Scotty's upper body, while planting kisses closer and closer to Scotty's cock.

Scotty groans loudly when he feels Kevin's lips beginning to move steadily on him. His hand in Kevin's hair tells him how much he enjoys the action.

When Kevin returns to kiss Scotty's neck, Scotty is still panting heavily.

"Maybe it's time for our bath," Kevin looks down on Scotty's body. "You kind of need it, hon."

Scotty is still paralyzed on the bed when Kevin gets up to draw them a bath.

When he walks into the bathroom the water is flowing into the tub, with large amounts of bubbles on top. Kevin is lighting candles.

"Bubbles?"

"Yeah, don't knock it till you tried it."

"Believe me Kevin, I've tried bubbles," he sniffs the air. "I just didn't think you were a bubble bath kind of person, 's all." Scotty turns off the water flow and gets into the bath, followed by Kevin as he's done with the candles and has turned off the lights. The tub is made for two, sitting next to each other, with their feet touching under the water.

Scotty rubs his belly under the water, and feels Kevin's hand there too. Kevin's hand takes Scotty's and they lean into kiss. The kiss lingers and is followed by tiny pecks, as if they don't want to part. Finally Kevin leans back in the bath, putting his arm around Scotty's neck. They lean their heads together, with hands still holding tight under the water.

"Happy two months wedding anniversary, darl." Kevin says. Scotty counts in his head, and realizes Kevin is right.

"Ah, what a coincidence." Scotty announces.

"Yeah, a coincidence." Kevin echoes.


End file.
